Changement du passé
by fahiera
Summary: Tous ses amis étaient mort. Cependant, une étrange personne laisse penser à Sakura qu'elle pourrait peut-être les sauver. Est-ce vrai? Et avec quel sorte de pouvoir?
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'univers._

**Chapitre 1**

Tout était détruit. Les corps de ses amis étaient étendus sur le sol, même le héro du village était mort. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à ce résultat? Pourquoi ? Après toutes les batailles qu'il avait gagnées, Naruto perdait, dans ce combat à mort. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses poussait des cris de désespoir. Il n'y avait plus de vie autour d'elle, que des cadavres. La cause de tout ça, c'était Madara Uchiwa. Il avait rendu son dernier souffle en tuant Kurama et son hôte Naruto et son meilleur ami Sasuke. Ce combat avait été spectaculaire. Les attaques des deux jeunes ninjas avaient été très coordonnées, comme s'ils avaient combattu côte à côte depuis toujours. Cependant, même avec cette complémentarité, ils n'avaient pas pu survivre aux attaques de Madara. Celui-ci, déjà épuisé après avoir combattu contre les 4 hokage réincarnés, n'avait pas survécu. Son corps s'était dissipé, transformé en sable. Etait-ce une malédiction ? Le deuxième hokage n'avait-il pas dit que les Uchiwa portaient une malédiction ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il y a une malédiction, on peut toujours conjurer le mauvais sort. Malgré cela, il avait éloigné le clan et avait renforcé la haine qu'ils éprouvaient envers le reste du village. Il n'avait rien fait pour sauver cette famille, le village et tous les pays.

Elle ne voulait pas toute cette souffrance. Elle voulait revenir dans le temps, avant l'examen de chunin. Lorsque l'équipe n°7 était au complet et que tous ses amis étaient avec elle et toujours en vie. A cette époque, tout le monde avait un sourire suspendu aux lèvres et pas un seul jour ne se passait sans un éclat de rire. Même s'il y avait très souvent des bagarres, ça ne finissait jamais très mal. Au pire, ceux qui avaient causé la pagaille avaient une punition.

Mais là, ils étaient tous morts, on ne pouvait pas disputer les causeurs de trouble. Comment retrouver tous ces sourires perdus?

Le vent soufflait extrêmement fort et les oiseaux voraces commençaient déjà à arracher la chair des cadavres. Ces bruits étaient insupportables pour la jeune fille, malgré son désir de protéger ce qu'il restait de ses amis, elle ne bougeait pas. Quelque chose, l'empêchait de bouger, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était comme un sortilège.

Sakura pleurait et criait son désespoir. Son cri résonnait au loin. Il y eu comme un écho, puis plus rien. D'un coup, comme par magie, il n'y avait plus de cadavres autour de la jeune fille. Elle était dans une salle immaculée et chaleureuse. C'était très difficile à expliquer mais la kunoichi aux cheveux roses n'avait plus l'impression d'être seule au monde. Elle se sentait étrangement protégée. Toute la salle était blanche, c'était vraiment bizarre, une silhouette apparue.

_-Fillette, qui es-tu et comment as tu fais pour me réveiller? _Annonça-elle.

_-Quoi? Comment? On est où là? Où sont mes amis?_

_-Hum! Je vois, tu l'as fait inconsciemment... M_armonna-elle, elle annonça à la jeune fille: _Nous sommes dans une salle hors du temps, de l'espace et..._

_-Quoi! Non, ce n'est pas possible! Ramène-moi auprès de mes amis!_ S'écria Sakura tout en coupant la parole à l'étrange silhouette.

_-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille! Ne vois tu pas qui je suis? _S'exclama l'ombre.

Sakura l'observa, elle avait une allure royale et dégageait une aura qui forçait le respect. Elle portait un kimono somptueux avec de nombreux ornements dorés. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un ninja, ni à une quelconque force militaire. Elle ne semblait pas du peuple, mais plutôt de l'aristocratie ou même de la royauté. Sa beauté était exceptionnelle.

_Surhumaine? Non c'est impossible_, pensa la jeune fille.

_-Et pourquoi cela?_

_-Hein! Tu m'as entendu? _La mine de Sakura vira au blanc.

_-Oui oui, mais cessons ce bavardage inutile, veux-tu? Alors ma chérie, que désires-tu le plus au monde en ce moment ?_

_-Vous rigolez, non ? Ce que je veux ? Et d'abord vous êtes qui, encore une alliée de Madara? _

_-Lui ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Une personne aussi disgracieuse que lui ! Plutôt mourir !_

_-Mais alors qui es-tu ?_

_-Je suis la seule à qui tu puisses vraiment faire confiance. Je ne te trahirai jamais et je serai toujours de ton côté. Alors ma chérie que veux-tu ?_

_- Je ne sais pas moi…euh…_

_-Dépêche-toi ! Je veux aller dormir ! _S'écria la femme au kimono qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_-Et bien, je veux revenir dans le passé, le jour où nous avons reçu notre diplôme de ninja, je vous en supplie exaucez ce vœu ! _Implora la personne aux chevaux roses.

-_Très bien, mais en faisant cela, tu vas recevoir un pouvoir, tu risques de le regretter par la suite… _

Tout devint noir, il y eu une grande rafale de vent accompagnée d'un murmure "Jikangan" puis la fleur rose sombra dans l'obscurité...

_Jikangan signifie littéralement œil du temps_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2  
**  
Il faisait beau dehors. Les oiseaux chantaient et un rayon de soleil se faufilait à travers les rideaux sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle allait être en retard pour son premier jour en tant que ninja. Elle ne comprit pas "son premier jour en tant que ninja". Et d'ailleurs, que faisait-elle dans sa chambre qui avait été détruite en même tant que tout Konoha lors de l'attaque de Pain? De plus, sa chambre n'était pas exactement comme cela avant la destruction. Elle était plus sobre et un peu moins rose. Elle se leva de son lit et aperçut le reflet d'une petite fille de 12 ans avec les cheveux roses dans le miroir. Soudain, un cri troubla le silence, elle était terrorisée, elle se voyait avec 4 ans de moins, son vœu avait été exaucé? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Elle n'eu pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps, sa mère l'appela une énième fois. Sakura s'habilla et sortit. Elle était heureuse. Comme dans ses souvenirs Ino sortit et voulu faire la course. Si elle n'avait pas un minimum de self-control, elle aurait fondu en larme de joie. Au lieu de cela, comme à l'époque, elle releva le défit de sa meilleure amie.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux en même temps comme dans ses souvenirs. Toutes les filles étaient regroupées autour d'une seule personne, Sasuke, ce qui eu l'effet de faire rire Sakura.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend de rire comme ça Sakura ?_ Dit la jeune blonde qui avait rejoint le groupe.

_- Non non c'est rien, juste une impression de déjà vu,_ réplica la jeune fille en essayant de maîtriser son fou rire.

Si tout ce passait comme dans ses souvenirs, Naruto et Sasuke allaient s'embrasser par accident. Juste quand elle le pensa, cela se produisit. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas rire, sinon les autres allaient vraiment se demander ce qu'elle avait. Sakura s'assit et mis sa tête dans ses mains pour camoufler sa réaction.

Iruka entra dans la salle pour répartir tous les participants en plusieurs équipes. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise lorsqu'il annonça les membres de l'équipe n°7. Elle comprenait Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

Après que le professeur eut fini de parler, Sakura sortit. Comme elle voulait s'isoler un instant, elle décida d'aller dans la forêt. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde et le rendez-vous avec Kakashi n'était que dans 2 heures et de toute façon il était tout le temps en retard.

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux de couleur ébène était adossé contre un arbre. Sakura le reconnu. C'était Itachi Uchiwa, celui qui avait tué tout son propre clan à l'exception de son frère pour préserver son village. C'était un héro et non un nukenin. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se rapprocha de lui.

Bien sûr, il n'eut aucun mal à sentir qu'elle se prenait sa direction. C'était une ninja et elle allait sans aucun doute avertir d'autres ninjas pour lui prêter main forte. Au lieu de cela elle se reprocha et commença à lui parler d'un ton amical.

_- Tu es bien Itachi Uchiwa ?_

_- …_

_- Je vois tu ne veux pas me parler. Tu sais je suis dans la même équipe que ton petit frère._

_- … Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ?_

_- Et bien, premièrement, tu es bien plus fort que moi, donc ce serait de la folie d'essayer de te battre. Deuxièmement, je n'ai absolument rien contre toi._

_- Si tu es dans la même équipe que mon frère tu dois savoir ce que j'ai fait, non ?_

_- Oui, mais tu l'as fait pour protéger le village, donc je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. _Continua-t-elle calmement.

- _Comment se fait-il que tu saches cela ? _Questionna le jeune homme avec un léger ton de surprise._ Qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Je me suis fait mal comprendre. Personne ne me l'a dit. Enfin si, mais pas pour l'instant. Tant que j'y pense, sais-tu ce qu'est "Jikangan" ?_

_- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

_- Au moins j'aurais essayé. Je connais un de tes plus grands secrets, non ?_

_- Cela se peut bien._

_- Alors je vais te dire le miens. J'ai vu le future ou plutôt je l'ai vécu. D'une certaine manière j'ai réussi à revenir dans le temps, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un rêve, _révéla la jeune fille tristement.

_- "Jikangan" l'œil du temps. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_ Interrogea-il.

_-Sakura Haruno._

Itachi commença à partir, il se retourna et annonça :

_- Tu devrais aller à l bibliothèque pour en savoir plus._

_- Allons-nous nous revoir ?_

_- Nous verrons bien._

Puis il disparu. Cela eut l'effet d'énerver la rose, elle frappa un arbre de toutes ses forces et le brisa. Elle remarqua alors, bien que sa force soit inférieure à celle qu'elle avait avant cette nouvelle aventure, toutes ses connaissances et ses techniques étaient intactes. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque comme le beau Itachi l'avait suggérer, car elle était déjà en retard au rassemblement de son équipe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, le professeur de l'équipe n°7 n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle dut attendre avec Naruto et Sasuke. L'ambiance n'était pas super à cause du baiser des jeunes garçons et Sakura ne voulut pas entamer de conversation pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Kakashi arriva enfin avec une bonne heure de retard. Ils durent alors tous se présenter.

_- Mon nom est Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas. Je n'ai pas de plan pour le futur et mes loisirs sont divers et variés._

Naruto se présenta avec une structure identique. Mais qu'allait dire Sakura, elle n'aimait pas les mêmes choses qu'avant, devait-elle dire ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment faire ?

_- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je n'aime et je ne déteste rien de particulier. Je veux devenir plus forte pour pouvoir protéger mes amis et ceux que j'aime. Je consacre beaucoup de temps à étudier à la bibliothèque._

_Tiens, je ne pensais pas obtenir une telle réponse d'une jeune fille de son âge, mais bon passons, _pensa Kakashi.

Elle songea que grâce à cette réponse, elle n'aurait pas à se justifier ni de ses occupations ni de ses connaissances. Elle comptait ne pas se mêler des combats importants pour laisser Naruto et Sasuke s'améliorer.

Sasuke ne surprit pas Sakura et répondit la même chose que dans ses souvenirs.

Tout était comme dans son passé, même l'épreuve du lendemain. Elle fit attention et essaya de reproduire les mêmes actions que la première fois.

Après cette épreuve que tous les trois avaient réussie, elle put enfin aller à la bibliothèque. Elle trouva plusieurs documents sur le jikangan. Elle lu que c'était des pupilles qui permettait à l'utilisateur de pouvoir contrôler le temps. Cependant, le livre qu'elle lisait se référait au jikangan comme étant une légende. Le seul indice que Sakura avait trouvé, était qu'elle avait du l'utiliser pour revenir dans le temps. Elle comprit qu'elle possédait le jikangan, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pouvait l'utiliser. La jeune ninja décida d'aller s'aérer près de l'endroit où elle avait vu Itachi le jour précédent.

_- Alors fillette, on prend l'air ? _Dit un jeune homme derrière elle.

Elle fit un bon de plusieurs mètres par surprise.

- _Ca ne va pas de venir faire peur aux gens ?_ Réplica Sakura essoufflée.

_C'est de ta faute de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais hier ?_

_- Et bien, tout ce que j'ai trouvé n'était que légendes._

_- Tu sais les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité._

_- Je peux te demander un service ?_

_- Cela dépend._

_- Entraîne-moi ! Aide-moi à métriser ce pouvoir !_ S'exclama la jeune fille.

_- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

_- Pour sauver le village._

_- Très bien, mais je ne serais pas un gentil professeur et tu dois me promettre quelque chose._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Ne dis à personne que tu possèdes le jikangan et dis-moi aussi quand est-ce que tu es disponible pour t'entraîner,_ ordonna Itachi.

_- Très bien. Pour l'instant, nous ne devrions pas avoir de très longues et importantes missions, donc je devrais être disponible en soirées._

_- Soit ici demain à 20h30 et préviens-moi quand tu ne peux pas. J'en ferai de même._

_- Merci beaucoup Itachi !_ S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- _A demain alors._

Puis il disparut. De nouveau chez elle, Sakura songea sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Pourrait-elle devenir plus forte grâce à Itachi ? Et comment allait-elle faire pour le cacher au reste du village ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'ils étaient devenus des ninjas. Cependant, les seules missions qu'ils avaient, étaient des missions de rang D. Sakura commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, mais heureusement le soir elle pouvait se battre de toutes ses forces. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait faire au début, Itachi lui disais tous les soirs de méditer. Comme si méditer l'aiderai à devenir plus fort. De plus, cela l'ennuyait, bien qu'elle aime le calme, elle voulait pouvoir se battre sérieusement au moins une fois de temps en temps. De plus, elle n'était pas la disciple de l'Hokage ici, tous les ouvrages intéressant lui étaient interdit. La seule chose qui l'amusait était sa curiosité envers Itachi. Elle voulait savoir quels types de mission il avait fait lorsqu'il était encore un ninja de Konoha. Elle voulait aussi connaître l'étendue de ses capacités

.

Un soir, Sakura en au marre de méditer et commença à se plaindre.

-_Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide je peux arrêter._

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais on a rien fait à part méditer,_ poursuivit la jeune fille.

_-Sais-tu contrôler le jikangan ?_

_-Non, mais…_

_-Et bien quand tu médites, pense à cela. De cette manière tu pourras comprendre un peu plus à son sujet. Tu pourras peut-être même revoir la silhouette que tu as vu lorsque tu es retournée dans le temps, _lui conseilla Itachi tout en coupant sa parole.

_-Tu as peut-être raison…_

_-Bien sûr que j'ai raison_, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Tien, c'est quoi ça ? Ce ne serait pas le grand Itachi Uchiwa en train de sourire ? Non, c'est impossible ! Un être aussi impassible que lui ? _Ironisa-t-elle.

-_Tu dis ça comme si je suis un robot qui ne peut pas éprouver de la joie._

_-Et bien un peu, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. _Sourit Sakura.

-_Je ne peux pas le faire à l'Akatsuki._

_-Et bien, tu peux montrer tes sentiments devant moi, non ? _Suggéra la jeune fille.

_-Aller, il se fait un peu tard. Rentre chez toi. Au fait je ne pourrais pas venir les trois prochains jours mais tu peux méditer sans moi, non ? _Se moqua-t-il.

-_Bien sûr que je peux ! On se voit dans trois jours alors, _dit la jeune fille en le saluant avec un sourire puis, elle partit.

Elle se décida de méditer comme Itachi lui avait demandé de faire mais, elle s'entraîna aussi pour améliorer ses capacités qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser devant les autres du village. Elle alla aussi à la bibliothèque pour que ses connaissance en médecine soit à la perfection. Cependant, elle ne trouva que des techniques qu'elle connaissait déjà auparavant. Sakura ne voulait pas stagner dans son apprentissage et commença à essayer d'améliorer ses capacités sans l'aide d'ouvrage.

Plus personne ne reconnaissait Sakura, elle était devenue distante et ne venait pratiquement jamais manger avec ses amis. Ino qui voulait aider sa meilleure amie décida de demander ce qu'il clochait chez elle à Naruto et Sasuke. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à obtenir beaucoup d'information. Elle savait que les deux garçons ne la connaissaient pas très bien avant qu'ils forment une équipe donc ils ne pouvaient pas dire s'il y avait un changement dans son comportement, mais au moins, Ino avait essayé. Elle décida de parler directement à Sakura pour avoir des réponses.

Ino était très perspicace, après tout elle et Sakura étaient amies d'enfance. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir sans susciter des doutes, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Sakura ne savait pas quoi lui répondre quand sa meilleure amie lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle savait que lui dire ce qu'elle savait sur le futur n'aurait qu'un effet néfaste.

Dans une petite ruelle, on pouvait voir deux jeunes filles se disputer. Cette altercation finit presque en lutte, mais la jeune fille avec les cheveux blonds partit d'un coup avec un regard déçu sur l'autre fille. Sakura su, à ce moment, que son silence avait couté le prix d'une amitié, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour la sauver d'un sombre futur.

Trois jours. C'était plus long que ce qu'il pensait. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. Itachi voulait revoir cette gamine avec qui il pouvait être lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle était dans la même équipe que son frère qu'Itachi adorait, mais il pensa de plus en plus à Sakura et donc moins à Sasuke. Cela devait être parce qu'il la voyait souvent et qu'il devait penser à une manière de l'entraîner. Il pensait avoir un air impassible comme à son habitude, mais un microscopique sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres. Cela ne manqua pas à son coéquipier, Kisame, qui voulut le taquiner sur ce détaille.

_-Dit-moi, Itachi, es-tu malade ?_

_-Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et continu d'avancer, _dit Itachi sans une once de joie dans sa voix.

_-Pour une fois, je ne plaisante pas, _ricana l'homme qui ressemblait à un poisson.

_-Alors que voulais-tu dire ?_ S'impatienta l'homme aux yeux rouge.

_-Tu souris et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, voilà tout, _dit Kisame pour ne pas énerver d'avantage le tueur.

-_Hm._

Itachi se dit que Kisame avait du mal voir, après tout, le grand Itachi Uchiwa contrôle parfaitement ses émotions. De plus, même si son esprit s'était peut-être, un tout petit peu, attendri, son visage resterait neutre aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il n'allait jamais laisser ses sentiments diriger son comportement, il ne le permettrait pas.

Enfin, ils allaient se revoir et Sakura pouvait enfin montrer à cet homme qui la traitait comme une enfant ce qu'elle ce dont elle était vraiment capable. C'est vrai qu'elle était dans le corps d'une enfant mais l'esprit de la jeune fille était celui d'une ninja de seize ans. Le soir du deuxième jour de son départ, elle avait continué son entraînement qu'Itachi lui avait donné, c'est-à-dire médité. Elle avait enfin réussi à revoir la silhouette. Celle-ci lui avait dit que Jikangan était le pouvoir de contrôler le temps. Cependant, elle refusa d'aider plus Sakura. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était décidée à devenir son élève et la détermination de la rose finit par lui donner raison. Le silhouette allait l'aider à contrôler le jikangan

Sakura était persuader qu'Itachi n'en croirai pas ses yeux, car pendant son absence, elle avait réussi à parler à la silhouette, et ce, sans l'aide du nukenin.

Le soir venu, elle l'attendait dans la forêt, mais contre toute attente, il n'arriva pas. Elle finit par s'endormir. Itachi arriva un peu près au même moment. Il était en retard à cause de Kisame. Depuis qu'il avait cru voir l'Uchiwa sourire, il ne le lâchait plus. Itachi avait pu partir que lorsque son compagnon s'était endormi. Maintenant qu'il était là, devait-il la réveiller ? A la place, il la regarda et se demandait comment une jeune fille comme elle pouvait supporter de mentir à tous ses amis et même à sa famille. C'est vrai qu'il faisait de même, mais il avait été entraîné pour cela, elle non. Itachi décida de la ramener chez elle sans troubler son sommeil. Il changea son apparence pour pouvoir entrer dans le village sans suspicion et la confia à sa famille en lui laissant un petit mot dans sa poche.


End file.
